There are in the prior art games which utilize dice or the like to provide a first set of randomly selected numerical values and also a second set of mathematical operational symbols which are utilized in conjunction with one another to achieve a desired result. Two such games were disclosed in a search of the U.S. patent literature, these being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,377 (Gardner) discloses an instructional game where there are two sets of dice. Each die of the first set has a series of numbers, each of which is placed on one of the six spaces of that dice. Each die of the second set has on four of its six faces mathematical operational symbols, namely a plus sign, a minus sign, a multiplication sign, and a division sign, and on the other two faces equals sign. The game is played by rolling the two sets of dice and then arranging these so that a mathematically correct equation is displayed. Thus, the result achieved by arranging the numerical values and mathematical symbols is to achieve a balanced equation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,168 (Heckman) shows a game where there are two sets of dice, one of which has numerical values on each face of each die, and the other set having mathematical operational symbols on four of the six faces of each die, namely a minus sign, a plus sign, a multiplication sign and a division sign. There is also a set of cards having a numerical value thereon. The game is played by turning over a card to display a numerical value, rolling the two sets of dice, and then attempting to arrange the numerical values with the mathematical operation symbols so that the numerical equivalent of the numbers along with the mathematical operational symbols equals the number on the card. Therefore the result achieved by performing the basic operation of this game is to arrange the numerical values with the operational symbols in a manner to achieve a value equal to a randomly selected value as indicated on one of the selected cards.
Other patents disclosed in the search are the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,315 (Cutler) shows a game where there are a plurality of pivotally mounted panels which have numerical values on one face and letters on the other face. A pair of dice are rolled to provide the numbers for a total numerical value (e.g. the value three on one die and the numerical value six on another die totaling nine). Then two panels are moved down, the numerical values of which would add up to the same total (e.g. nine). Then the player attempts to create words from the letters displayed on those panels that have been moved downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,612 (Harder) shows an educational algebra board game where there is a game board and a plurality of "equation strips", each of which has printed thereon an equation or inequality to be solved. There is also a plurality of markers having printed thereon portions of the equations or inequalities. The player then places the portions of the equations (i.e. the markers) on the equation strips to properly form the equation or inequality.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,522 (Kalista) shows a game where there are displayed a series of numbers ranging from 2 to 12. A pair of dice are rolled, and the numerical value of the sum of the two die is covered on the particular numerical display of that same value. The object of the game is to roll the dice until the person has managed to cover up all of his or her particular numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,012 (Makovic et al) discloses a combination card and dice game where there is a set of playing cards, each of which has printed thereon the symbols for each possible combination of a pair of dice to make that numerical value. For example, the cards corresponding to the numerical value 3 have printed thereon one die displaying a single dot and the other die displaying 2 dots for a total of 3. Then the roll of the dice is correlated with the cards and the playing of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,182 (Francis) discloses what is called an "arithmetic dice game board". There are eleven elements 30 mounted rotatably on a rod, so that each element can be moved to a one position where a number thereon is displayed, and then moved to a second position where the number is covered or masked. The pair of dice are rolled and the total shown on the two dice permits the player to move two numbers on the elements that total the total value shown on the dice. For example, if the dice display a total of 8, by the two dice showing a 6 plus 2 value, the player can mask the number 8, or the numbers 7 and 1, the numbers 6 and 2, etc.